Various example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and particularly, to an anti-fuse circuit in which anti-fuse cell data can be monitored, and a semiconductor device including the anti-fuse circuit.
A fuse or an anti-fuse may be used for a semiconductor device, particularly, a semiconductor memory device. A fuse may be a device that is turned off when desired conditions are satisfied, while an anti-fuse may be a device that is turned on when desired conditions are satisfied. The fuse or anti-fuse may be used to select an operation mode of a semiconductor device, or enable a redundancy array when a defective cell is included in a memory cell array.